Don't Make This Easy, I Want You To Mean It
by DJBlowMySpeakersOut
Summary: Rachel is moving to Baltimore from Seattle. She left her mom in Seattle. Now she has her dad, a new mom, and clones to deal with. But when she takes the clones to a concert, something-someone catches her eye. An Alex Gaskarth & All Time Low fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Make This Easy, I Want You To Mean It

Chapter 1:

I watched as the rain fell down the car window. Perfect. How was the stupid plane supposed to fly to the other side of the damned country if it was raining? This was ½ the reason I was getting the hell out of Seattle. Too much rain. It covered everything and made it depressing. Don't get me wrong, the rain was gorgeous and you have to have rain to get a rainbow, but every few days was just annoying.

"Sweetie," My mom cooed through her tears, "you don't have to go." I swear my mom was worried that I would move in with my dad and he would make me hate her and never come back.

"Mom," I sighed for the millionth time. "I'm going. And I'm gonna be fine. And you're going to be moving around with Eric so much. I would just be a burden." My mom's new husband, Eric, was a photographer for National Geographic, so he'd be everywhere trying to get pictures, and she'd of course go with him.

"I just want you to--"

"I will be happy mom, please just believe me when I say I will be happy." I gave her a hopeful look. I was glad to be getting the tearful goodbyes out of the way. If I would have been 18 versus 17 who knows what kind of problems we would have had to deal with. I'm thinking something along the lines of using the jaws of death to get her off of me.

***

"Well, I have to go through security now," I said suggestively to my mother. She hadn't let go of my hand since we got out of the car.

Another hurricane of tears started. "Have a safe flight," Eric answered for her. Eric was good for my mother. He knew what she would need and what she would want. I felt pretty good leaving my mom with him.

***

"Excuse me, miss," the flight attendant bothered me for the thirtieth time, "you need to put that away now, we're preparing for landing in Baltimore."

I pulled my earbuds out of my head as she walked away. I was tempted to flip her off but that wouldn't be a good way to start my new life.

_New life. _The words rang through my head. _ New school. New parents. New siblings. New boyfriend? _The last one rung through my head a bit longer. I'd left the perfect boyfriend in Seattle. We'd both agreed that with me going to the opposite coast, we didn't wanna bother with the long distance thing. We ended as friends. Aaron was the perfect boyfriend for three reasons. One, he had the same taste in music as I did, two he was one of the smartest boys, and three he loved me.

The pilot stopped at the gate and I took a deep breath. _New life._ I reminded myself.

New life.

***

Well the first few hours of my new life sucked, to put it blankly. First, my dad was late, but that didn't bug me so much. Then the stupid airline lost my luggage. I was on one freggin plane. HOW CAN YOU LOSE LUGGAGE?!

_Then_ I met the house-wife and the clones.

"Hi my name is Brittany," she greeted me when I opened the door. Her blonde curly hair fell to her shoulders. She had on a skirt, in the middle of winter. She was wearing a pink sweater. The pink sweater thing did it for me. "Welcome to our home." She made a sweeping motion with her arms.

Oh fantastic. "Hi I'm Rachel." I put on the fakest smile I could muster.

"These are my twins," she smiled, "Erica and Muffy. Say hi to your new sister, girls."

Erica and Muffy, from now on referred to as "the clones", were wearing "skinny" jeans and separate band t-shirts. Their skinny jeans were a little bit less than skinny. Neither one had enough ass to fill them out. Erica, the taller clone's, band t-shirt was some band I'd never heard of, The Friday Night Boys. Muffy's t-shirt band I'd at least heard of, All Time Low was plastered across her semi-flat chest.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Neither one looked up from their EnV touches. They both looked to be about twelve, thirteen at the oldest.

"I heard about your little suitcase mix up," Brittany continued, "and we can go shopping tomorrow if you'd like. You still have about two weeks until school starts."

"Um, actually, if you wouldn't mind," I twisted my brown hair in my hands, "I'd rather wait for my clothes or something."

"Oh, no. I insist, just to get you a few things before you luggage arrives." This woman wasn't going to give in.

I looked down at my torn skinny jeans and black A Day To Remember t-shirt. There was no way that I would shop at the same stores she did, but I had to be polite. "Alright," I sighed. "I'd love to go."

"Mom?" one of the clones looked up, at first guess I thought it was Muffy. "Can we go to that concert tonight?"

"Erika," I was obviously wrong, "I can't take you and neither can your father. We're too busy with moving Rachel in," Brittany replied.

"Ugh but mom!" the second clone chimed in, "it's a home town show and we have to go. Sarah already has tickets for us, but her mom can't take us either. PLEASE!"

"Well, Rachel can take you," my father finally spoke and I sure wished he hadn't. The clones looked at me like I'd just walked into the room.

"James, I don't think that-" Brittany started.

"Oh no, I'd love to," I surprised everyone by speaking, myself included. "It'd be a great way for me to get to know the girls." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh, well if you're feeling up to it." Brittany sighed.

The clones squealed.

"What band are we going to see though?" I asked them.

"All Time Low," they said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

So I drove the clones and their two best friends, Molly and Sarah, in an unknown city… in a Lexus. That car probably cost more than my entire life savings. On the drive I was completely ignored, which was just fine by me. I wasn't exactly excited about being out with four thirteen year old girls.

One of the clones sat up front with me, "Where to now?" I asked once we got Molly and Sarah in the car.

"The Recher, duh."

I looked at her confused.

She sighed and gave me directions as we drove along. I had to stifle screams every time I heard them giggle or squeal. Why was I doing this? My mind wandered back to Seattle, I missed my boyfriend. He would have been more than happy to go with the girls. He had a little sister he adored. I sighed.

We pulled up to The Recher and I parked across the street. From the outside it looked like a smallish club, but from the inside it looked bigger. It was a dark bar and we had to get x's on our hands so that we wouldn't drink. The clones and crew squealed for the thousandth time and I had the urge to wring their necks, but my phone rang.

"Rachel?" my new stepmom's voice was in my ear. Ew.

"Yeah?"

"Because the girls are still just thirteen and we don't want them getting hurt, you have to stand next to them, they're probably going to be up front," she paused and laughed, "I'm sorry about the permanent ear damage you're about to receive. Oh, and we're going to get you a new phone tomorrow, so that people won't get your number confused."

"Okay, will do." I hung up and wanted to throw my phone into a wall so that she'd never call me again.

I shuffled through the crowd to join the girls at the front, "What the fuck is she doing here?" Sarah asked Muffy.

"Um, language?" I yelled over the music. She ignored me.

"Ugh, our mom has this idea that one of us will get kidnapped, so she probably is forcing her to stand up front with us."

Sarah gave me the once over and must have decided that I was okay enough to stand next to them, because she went back into her conversation with the other three. I rolled my eyes and looked at the stage. Suddenly the crowd surged and we were pushed around in waves. First to the left, then to the right before we finally were right back in the same place we started. I looked off the wings of the stage and saw two boys looking straight at me. The shorter one had brown hair and a bandana. The taller had mostly black hair with two random chunks of blonde. The shorter one was pointing at me but dropped his hands once I saw him staring. I looked away uneasily. This wasn't the best first impression I'd ever had of two people, pointing and staring. I played with my hair a little, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

The lights dimmed and the show started. Everyone screamed. I suddenly understood the permanent hearing problems concern. Then they started playing.

I really understood the concern.

* * *

The bands were okay. I didn't hate them, but I cannot say I loved them. The best band was the one with the creeper boys in it.

We _had _to stay after the show to meet the band guys and take pictures or at least, that's what the girls said. Considering it was still summer, I really didn't care what they did, but I had to stand next to them no matter what, yeah that was annoying. I became photographer.

The shorter guy who was pointing at me during the show walked out, the clones and their friends started screaming and immediately called him over. He looked at me while he was talking to the girls.

"_Oh,_ my god. Great job tonight, Alex," Muffy gushed as she handed him something to sign.

"Aw, thanks, that's so sweet of you to say," he only tore his gaze from me long enough to sign the stuff she gave to him.

"Can we have a picture?" Sarah asked for all of them.

"Of course," he put on an obviously rehearsed smile as they assembled around him.

"Ready?" I asked before I clicked the shudder.

He continued to talk to them without taking his gaze away from me. He made me uneasy again so I looked around uncomfortably.

The black and blonde haired kid came out next and the girls were done with Alex, but he wasn't done with me. The girls focused on the new meat while Alex tried to talk to me.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked as other girls started calling his name. He just waved.

"Um, probably not. Well, unless you count that time where you were pointing at me and I caught you…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "So, um. Did you like the show?"

"Honestly?"

"No, I want to hear a lie. Yes, honestly."

"I didn't think it was all that great. You guys were kind of weak…. And no offense but you kind of suck at singing," I smiled looking out from under my bangs.

He was speechless, I laughed. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

He quickly recovered, "I'm Alex, as I'm sure you can tell. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from Seattle. I start at," I scrounged my head for the name of my new school, "Dul…Dulaney next week."

"Oh, nice. Fresh meat, our drummer and guitarist go to Dulaney too, as do I," he gave me a mischievous smile and I tried to resist rolling my eyes. He was such a lead singer, so freaking sure of himself. "What year are you?"

"Senior. It figures, right? I go to a new school just in time to graduate."

More girls screamed his name so loudly that he looked away, "well, see you around, Rachel."

I looked back to see what the clones were doing.

They'd disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Just to clear something up: It's the middle of winter break, and Rachel is going to Dulaney in the middle of the school year. Oh and you guys kind of all make me insanely happy. I didn't think so many people would like this/ see it! I know it's only like ten people or something, but still, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! 3 Now—chapter 3 **

_Okay, calm down._ I speed walked back to the car _they probably just didn't want to wait for you and they're at the car, totally okay. _ I knew I was lying to myself, but it just made me feel a little bit better. Of course the girls weren't at the car, I didn't think they were going to be. I walked back to the Recher. _I could definitely ask that guy who was all over me to help. The girls would totally come running to him. _ I thought quickly. _Yeah, but do you really wanna deal with the whole fact of talking to him again?_

I swallowed my pride and quickly walked over to him, "hey… um Alex?"

He looked up at me from the CD he was signing, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, did you see those girls I was standing with and taking pictures for?" I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen them, I can't find any of them anywhere."

The black and blonde boy walked over, clearly having eavesdropped, "Yeah, I overheard them cussing you out for flirting with Gaskarth," he looked over at Alex and laughed, "then they said they were gonna try walking home."

"Those little bitches," I muttered. "Thanks guys, I said as I started to walk away.

"Hey," Alex grabbed my wrist after I'd turned, "um," he suddenly let go of my hand and handed me a CD, "just try giving us another chance." He flashed another fake smile that he used on a daily basis. "Please?"

Something about the way he said please made my heart do a flip involuntarily. "Yeah, sure."

***

I found the four girls about two blocks away, freezing to death. They scrambled in the car when they saw me. "Okay, as long as you don't say anything about this I won't," I said looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Deal." They said at the same time.

* * *

I didn't even bother saying hi to Brittany when we walked in, I figured the girls would want to talk to her enough for the both of us, and I was beyond tired. I forgot that no one had showed me my room, so when I got upstairs I just started poking my head into doors. I found the bathroom and the clones' room and at least two closets before I finally found the room that I'd guessed would be mine.

It had cream walls and wood floors and was pretty blank. There was an alarm clock, a stereo, a dresser, and a bed, I didn't need much more. I had my own bathroom, which was an upgrade from my last room. I kicked off my converses and sat down on the bed. I hopped up and down a few times before laying back and looking at the ceiling.

"Rachel?" Muffy's voice came through the door as she pushed it open quietly. "Thanks for taking us to the concert." Muffy was quieter than Erica, I'd been able to learn that much in the few hours I'd spent with them. Muffy's voice was also a bit higher than Erica, she still seemed to have a little kid voice sometimes.

I rolled over and looked at her, feeling the CD fall out of my hoodie pocket, "No problem."

She walked in the door, letting the light from the hallway fill my room, "I know that it doesn't seem like we like you, but still, you didn't have to take us. That was really nice of you. I mean, for future reference, Erica really does kind of hate you, but if it's any consolation I don't."

I sat up and patted the bed allowing her to come in and sit next to me, "It's okay, Muffy. And thanks, I'm kinda glad I took you. Otherwise I would have been here doing nothing anyway."

"Well, I'm definitely happier that you took us rather than our mom, she always complains about the language that they're using."

I laughed at her, "Well I'm really glad that you're glad that I took you, but I'm so tired. I need sleep."

She got up and left. I picked up the CD from the ground and popped it into the stereo.

Did I really just have a heart-to-heart with one of the clones?

I skipped the first song on the CD, on most CDs the first song is just trying to get your attention, but the second song is trying to show off some of their abilities.

"Hey, kid, you've got, a lot of potential but I think it's time to move up, so go on and blow us away with your sound"


End file.
